


Sharp Instruments

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Blood, Gen, Self-Harm, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has a scalpel. River has a butter knife. Warning for Self-Injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Instruments

**Author's Note:**

> Firefly and its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.

Simon stood alone in the infirmary, carefully cleaning his scalpels. Examining one of the metal instruments under the overhead light, he caught a glimpse of his reflection on the sharp surface. He almost dropped the scalpel, however, when he heard Kaylee’s anguished cry.

“Simon!” she called, sliding open the infirmary door. “It’s…River--!”

Normally, the sight of Kaylee’s tears would be enough to stun Simon, but his shock was magnified when he saw that Kaylee had her arms around his sister. River’s wild hair obscured her face, but there was no mistaking the lacerations running up her arms and legs like red, angry crosshatchings.

“ _Wǒde tiān_ ,” Simon murmured, rushing to River’s side and helping her onto the nearest table. Kaylee immediately went to the drawers to pull out bandages and antiseptic. Simon took them from her hands, which then fell limp at her sides.

River was very still; Simon brushed her long bangs from her eyes. His gaze wavering between her face and the myriad of cuts on her appendages, he could barely voice the question: “What happened?”

Kaylee replied, “She…cut herself. We were in the kitchen and she--”

Simon’s glare was razor sharp. “You let her near _knives_?”

“She asked to help! I was preparin’ dinner for us all, and she asked to help…I didn’t see the harm. She’s been so calm lately—I thought she’d be okay. ‘T weren’t but a butter knife…”

“Please leave,” Simon said, furrowing his brow and struggling to keep his voice calm. “Let me take care of this.”

Kaylee lingered for a moment as if trying to muster an apology, but instead she covered her mouth with her hand and hurried out of the infirmary.

Simon was free to turn his attention to River. He scanned her arms and legs; there were several long slashes on her arms from the backs of her hands to her elbows, and from her knees to just above her Achilles tendon. He searched her body for any severe blood loss--

“It’s all right. I didn’t sever any major arteries.”

“River!” Simon looked at her for an explanation. River’s eyelids fluttered open; she smiled mischievously.

“River…mei mei…What were you trying to do?”

She extended one of her injured arms to touch his face; her fingers grazed his parted lips. He gently drew her hand down.

“Simon. Don’t worry about me. I only wanted to check.”

Listening to her words, Simon examined her handiwork. As she had said, she hadn’t severed arteries, and none of the gashes were deep enough to require stitches. What left Simon speechless was the _precision_ of the cuts. She had brandished the butter knife with the skill of a surgeon. He dabbed at the lacerations on her right arm with a cotton swab soaked in antiseptic.

“Check _what_?” he asked.

“Color. Wanted to check. Wanted to be sure it was still red. They took so much out and then put it back in again. Wanted to check. Wanted to make sure that it was still red and not...It’s my blood. Mine. Not theirs.”

River indicated her clothing. Her white sun dress, a pretty present from Inara, was now spotted and smeared with blood. “Well? Is it still red?”

Simon swallowed a lump in his throat. A bead of sweat slid down his forehead. “Yes. It’s still red.”

River beamed. “Good.”


End file.
